Take To the Sky
by falling.up12
Summary: With Trish going on a year long vacation, Dez filming a real movie with Johnny Depp, Austin going on tour, and Ally off to California, the group is worried Team Austin could be coming to an end.
1. Airports and Allygators

**a/n OMG THE FIRST OFFICIAL CHAPTER! OwO **

…**anyways…. **

**I really hope you enjoy this; you have no idea how anxious I am for you guys to read this! ASLDKFJASLDFKASDJFASKLDFKASJ DFKASLDFKASDJFKASDL Also, who's excited for season 2 ? Just two more weeks, guys, two more weeks. :D **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Austin & Ally I'm not entirely sure if it would be on Disney Channel… if you catch my drift *wink wink***

* * *

**Song: Alligator Sky – Owl City**

_Where was I when the rockets came to life_

_And carried you away into the alligator sky?_

_Even though I'll never know what's up ahead_

_I'm never lettin' go, I'm never lettin' go_

* * *

Today was a sad day for Team Austin. Austin was going on a tour, Trish was going on a vacation with her parents around the world, Dez was going to film a real movie with Johnny Depp, but the worst was our songwriter. Ally was off to California to live with her Aunt while her father was on a yearlong convention touring Sonic Boom's around the world. Unfortunately, she would not be returning for a three years. Not only would she be staying with her Aunt, but she would be helping her get a part in a movie. They were all splitting up today, going their separate ways, and the Miami Mall Sonic Boom would be closing until further notice.

Austin and Dez were messing with the instruments in the store, playing trumpets through trumpets and harmonicas through sousaphones. The piano was gone, the guitars were gone, the keyboards and triangles and tambourines were gone. Trish was trying to figure out her camera, she promised Ally to take pictures everywhere she went. But nobody knew Ally was curled up in a ball in a corner behind the piano in the practice room, counting down the hours until everybody's plane would take off. So far: 4

"Hey, where's Ally?" Trish asks, hoping her friend can figure out the camera. It was high tech, and had a ton of buttons that she didn't quite understand. She couldn't even turn it on for Tom sakes! The question caused the boys to stop for a second; they had no idea where their songwriter was.

"Umm… I don't know. Check the practice room," Austin says, picking up a ukulele and strumming like there's no tomorrow. And to be fair, there won't be for Team Austin.

"You do it!" Trish demands. She's been irritable lately, grouchy for having to leave her best friends and her best friends having to leave her. It was an emotional time for everyone and the only reason why Dez and Austin weren't in tears or shouting at each other was because they decided to mess with the instruments, which takes positive energy.

"Fine!" Austin chuckles, holding his hands up to avoid a fight. He carries his ukulele with him up the stairs and swings open the door of the practice room. Once it's closed, he lets out a long sigh. Breath he didn't know he'd been holding until now. He was so depressed, and although expected, nobody could tell because he'd had a smile on his face all day.

_You're going on tour, _he'd think to himself. _This is a good thing. You're supposed to be happy. _

He leans against the door and closes his eyes a moment, sighing a couple of times to release all of this terrible negative energy. He'd have to be strong for his friends. If there's one thing he's ever learned about a bad mood, is that it's contagious, and strength spreads. He then opens his eyes and begins his search for Ally, with a real smile returning to his face. He hadn't seen Ally all morning, and he was anxious to see how excited she was for her first plane ride. He expected to sit down with Ally and have her tell him about how excited she is and how great the plane will be and how she's afraid of heights but she's always wanted to see the clouds in a close up. He grinned at the thought.

That's when he spotted Ally in the corner of the room. She sniffled, and when Austin saw her she froze.

"Ally!" He immediately raced over to her, sitting down beside her and rubbing her back comfortingly with his hand. She didn't even bother explaining why she was sad, because he knew. She was afraid of their separation. She was devastated that they were going their separate ways. High school was over, but they were still best friends. In fact, Austin and Ally had been dating for a little over two years.

Austin gave Ally a sympathetic smile and began to strum his ukulele. He began to sing to her (she had always enjoyed when he did that) and soon they were laughing and chasing each other around the room. Eventually Austin remembered that Trish had sent him up there to find Ally so they ran down the stairs to find a frustrated Trish holding her camera upside down. Austin went to talk to Dez.

"This is how you turn it on," Ally demonstrates, tapping a small button on the top of the camera. "This is how you zoom in and out," she explains, sliding her finger across a small scale across the screen of the thing. "You can set a timer for the photo like this," and she tapped a series of tiny buttons coordinating with the instructions from the manual, which Trish refused to read. "And this is how you snap the picture," she said, clicking one big red button on the top. "You try."

She handed Trish the camera, who sat it on the piano and set the timer for 30 seconds. Team Austin gathered around for a picture. In Ally's ear, Austin counted down in a whisper. "3….2….1." There was a loud click and a blinding flash. The picture turned out perfectly.

* * *

After 3 and a half hours that consisted simply of running around the store playing tag and then dressing for the plane ride, they hopped in a cab with their bags and were off to the airport. Of course, Ally locked up the empty store and whispered a tiny "See you later" before they left. Austin had taken the ukulele because it was Ally's favorite when he played.

At one point they made a turn and Ally began to hyperventilate. She was trying not to start crying again. Austin comforted her just as he did earlier, playing a simple song on his little stolen ukulele and then having his girlfriend cuddle into his side. "Shhhhh," he whispered. "It's okay."

Except it wasn't okay. There would be other girls on his tour, screaming fangirls that loved him regardless if he had a girlfriend or not. There were girls willing to curse Ally to hell so they could have Austin. And the boy, being his hormonal self, could cave in. She was also afraid that maybe they just couldn't go back to being Team Austin. They could forget about each other easily with their luxuries. It was frightening.

"Austin?" She asks, batting her wet eyelashes at him. "Promise you won't forget about me."

Austin was taken aback by this. How on earth could he ever forget about his Ally? She was what brought him to fame in the first place, and she helped him through everything. This was a promise he could easily keep. He smiled at Ally.

"Of course." He placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

"Bye guys!" Trish called as she stepped onto her plane. Dez said his goodbyes –smooshing Ally in a tight hug in the process- and boarded his plane as well. Before Austin and Ally went their separate ways they pulled each other in for a long kiss. This would be something the both of them would miss about the other more than anything. He would miss her small lips that always tasted like cherries. She would miss locking her dainty hands in his impossibly soft blond hair. Eventually they needed to rip apart, both because air is a necessity and they had to board their planes. They shared halfhearted smiles and walked in opposite directions.

"See ya later, Ally-gator!" He called from across the airport. It made the girl giggle a little before returning to her depressed form.

"See you later, Austin."

* * *

**a/n So how did you like it? Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. :D Thanks for reading and check in soon for the second chapter! **


	2. Birds and Worms

**a/n I promise to update often, you guys. I have a lot more time than I used to (I still have a bunch of schoolwork but I have no social life so…)**

* * *

**Bird and the Worm – Owl City**

_If you're my girl, swirl me around your room with feeling_

_And as we twirl, the glow in the dark stars on your ceiling_

_Will shine for us, as love sweeps over the room_

_'Cause we tend to make each other blush, you make me blush_

_You and I left our troubles far behind, troubles far behind_

_But I still have just one more question on my mind_

_For all my pals who live in the oceans and the seas_

_With friends like these well, who needs enemies?_

* * *

There was a quiet tap on Ally's sliding glass door. She slid it open to find Austin grinning like an idiot at her, holding a small plastic bag. "Happy birthday, Ally." He said, stepping into the room. She was in shock; her room was on the second story. He must have climbed up the side of her balcony like a monkey.

Ally glanced at the clock. It was 12:01, and she would be turning eighteen today. He dumped the bag out on the floor. It was full of glow in the dark stars and planets. He began taping them to the walls and ceiling of Ally's bedroom. He then flipped off the lights, letting the greenish glow from the artificial stars illuminate the room.

He grabbed Ally's hands and began to dance. "Come on," he grinned. She couldn't refuse, so they began to slow dance. Eventually their dance sped up and he was twirling her around the room frantically as she laughed and squealed.

"Austin!" she squeaked.

And before she knew it, she was pressed up against the wall hard, making out with Austin Moon in her glowing room.

This was one of Ally's favorite memories. He had wanted to be the very first one to say happy birthday to her on her eighteenth birthday. She held onto this when she had doubts about Austin's loyalty. She thought about it now, as she watched Austin's first performance of his tour on her television. He was singing _"Can't Do It Without You" _and looked directly at the camera as he sang it. It gave her the illusion that he was singing to her, like he constantly did at his performances in Miami. Except this time he couldn't see Ally, and he wasn't at all sure if she was watching anyway.

Suddenly a gossip reporter was on screen. "Austin Moon, overnight internet sensation is now a very successful pop star. On a U.S tour this year and is currently in New York City. Look at all these screaming girls!" She stepped out of the shot and the camera zoomed in on a sign that said, "Marry me Austin!" in yellow letters. Ally bit her lip angrily and clicked the T.V off.

She looked around her temporary room. She had spent the day taping the stars and planets to her ceiling and walls, and then unpacking her bags. Ally's aunt was a sweet lady, about 30 years old but beautiful, with long dark, wavy hair and unique light brown eyes. They looked almost gold. She was tall, too, towering over Ally's petite form. A perfectly beautiful tan made Ally wonder if they were even related. Ally also taped a poster to her door. It was a poster of Austin, which had come with his first album that she bought. She had a small picture frame on her wooden dresser beside her bed. It held a picture of her, Trish, Austin , and Dez at an earlier performance, way back when they had first started. It said, _"Team Austin" _along with the group's signatures scribbled across it in silver sharpie. She smiled.

She wondered what Dez and Trish were doing right now. Trish would be on her cruise ship by now, watching the sun set in Florida. Dez could be speaking to Johnny Depp right at this moment, asking for his autograph or rubbing knees with him. Austin was, no doubt, signing autographs and singing to his fans.

Ally decided to turn in early, reasoning that she'd have to get up bright and early tomorrow morning to begin the hunt for movie parts for her Aunt Ellie. Ally always thought it was hilariously ironic that their names sounded so similar. She took one glance at her clock before clicking off the lamp beside her bed and drifting off to sleep. It was only 8 o'clock.

* * *

Austin rushed into his hotel room and slammed the door closed quickly. Panting heavily, he leaned back against the door for a moment. _Livin' the dream, _he thought unenthusiastically. He must have scribbled his name a kajillion times tonight. His voice and everything else hurt. He kicked off his shoes, threw his fedora across the room, and flopped into his bed. There were girls outside his door right now, begging to come in.

The whole situation made him think if Ally. What was she doing right now? Surely she was having a good time in California. He had met her aunt Ellie before. She was gorgeous for a 30 year old woman. He thought her eyes were cool, too. She had spent an entire day playing zombie slaying video games with the boys when she came to visit Ally on her vacation a few years ago.

What was Dez doing? Making strange comments to Johnny Depp and talking filmmaking with him, of course. And Trish? He didn't even need to think about this; of course she was having a good time! Austin was enjoying his tour, though, and that was all that mattered to him at the moment.

He grabbed the ukulele that sat on the corner of his bed. _Strum_. He sat for a second. That was a cute note. _Strum. Strum. _Soon he was strumming all of his cares away, singing _"The Bird and The Worm"_ at the top of his lungs. It was a song he had learned to love after playing it a million times to his Ally. She would always demand him to play it and now every time he picked up the instrument it was the first song to come to mind.

The girls outside fell silent, like the mockingjays did whenever Katniss sang in those books that Ally forced Austin to read. What was it again? Oh yeah, The Hunger Games.

Eventually the blond sang himself out and he drifted off to sleep in his uncomfortable hotel bed, snuggling with a pillow and his ukulele.

* * *

**a/n haha, I had no idea what to do with the end of this chapter. It didn't go as planned but whatevs. :P Oh, and if you haven't read the Hunger Games trilogy, you should. I love it. (You should also read the Percy Jackson books if you haven't read them, either.) Umm… so yeah. I don't know if I'll update again tonight, but I think I will tomorrow. :)**

**The Hunger Games © Suzanne Collins **

**Percy Jackson © Rick Riordan**

**The Bird and the Worm © Owl City**


	3. Calling and Caving

**Chapter 3 : Caving and Calling **

**a/n Hey guys! :D I've been working on this every chance I get –even in school, which I shouldn't be doing- so you guys better love this chapter ;D Actually, this chapter wasn't planned at all but it went along with the storyline so I added it in. There's really not many songs that start with C that describe Austin & Ally. But how about this new couple…? :O**

* * *

**Call Me Maybe – Carly Rae Jepson**

_Hey, I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

AND

**Cave In – Owl City**

_Please take a long hard look through your text book  
'Cause I'm history  
When I strap my helmet on I'll be long gone  
'Cause I've been dying to leave  
Yeah, I'll ride the range and hide all my loose change  
In my bedroom  
'Cause riding a dirtbike down a turnpike  
Always takes it's toll on me_

* * *

Ellie was sitting in the lobby of an audition casting, so Ally had some free time on her hands. She was still moping about Austin, and she was getting pretty sick of the sour mood. She would give anything to be the old Ally everybody knew and loved.

The girl was sitting cross legged on the beach in jeans and a green tank top. She didn't even care that sand was on her bottom or in her hair, which was whipping around in the ocean breeze that she had come to love. It kind of smelled like Austin, and in this way, he was still with her. She closed her eyes and took in the aroma of salt water and sand and melted ice cream cones. She remembered fruity mint swirl with her parents and umbrellas with Austin and fighting with beach chairs. The memories brought a huge smile to her face and soon she was in her own little world back in Miami with all her friends.

They were all at the beach, the weekend after Austin & Ally had started dating. The weather was particularly nice that day, with a slight breeze and beautiful sunset.

"Tag! You're it!" Austin shouted, smacking Ally in the arm and running off into the water. He had caught her completely off guard, for they had been lying on their beach towel trying to see who could keep their eyes open the longest. He must have been losing.

She took off, tripping in the dry sand a few times before gaining her fins in the water. They were at knee level and Austin was chatting with Dez, unbeknownst to him that Ally was in full ninja mode. Dez opened his mouth to say something, but nobody will ever know what it was because Ally tapped Austin and shouted, "Tag!" before attempting to run off. It was too hard to run in the water that way, though, and Austin grabbed her by her waist almost immediately. She squealed and began laughing.

"Tag," Austin whispered seductively into her ear. His tone caused her to flush before twisting her body awkwardly and kissing him full on the mouth. She pulled back immediately and smiled wide at him before he captured her lips with his again.

Suddenly Ally was interrupted from her flashback by a tap on her shoulder. She sighed and was ready to scream, "What?!" at the nosy person but decided against it; that would be rude of her. The person sat cross legged beside her with a ukulele.

Don't even ask who it reminded her of.

"Yes?" Ally asked impatiently. She was preparing how to give the "I already have a boyfriend who I love and who loves me back," speech but she stopped when he began to sing. He wasn't too bad of a singer.

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number," he handed Ally a small crumpled white piece of paper with a phone number scribbled carelessly across in purple pen. "so call me maybe?" Ally rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I have a boyfriend," she began, but was interrupted quickly enough.

"Oh, I know. You're Ally Dawson," he flashed a perfect smile at her. "Austin Moon's girlfriend." Her heart bungee jumped at hearing his name again. She kept her smile plastered on her face, to be polite.

"That's right," she smiled.

"So how do you know he's not cheating on you?" He asks, setting his ukulele down in the sand. Austin would never do that. Stick an instrument in the sand or cheat on his Ally.

"He wouldn't do that," she says. "he loves me."

"As far as you know," he counters. "He could be making out with some blond chick right now. Or worse." He doesn't even need to mention the worst case scenario for Ally to imagine the horror.

"Right now, he's performing in Denver," she said before pulling her phone out of her pocket. She tapped it on and showed Austin's live performance right there on the screen. "See?"

The boy began to say something but Ally interrupted him, standing up. "Listen, I _know _Austin wouldn't cheat on me and I absolutely won't cheat on him." she stomped away.

She expected him to follow her, and he did. She wasn't expecting her mouth to be met with an unfamiliar one when she swirled around to yell at him. Ally was afraid. She actually believed his theory about Austin and the girls on his tour. She was being kissed by this boy she didn't know… and she liked it.

She ripped her mouth away before his tongue wanted to introduce itself.

"Just let me take you home," he said. "Where do you live?"

Ally knew better than to give strangers her address, but at the moment she was careless, and she certainly wasn't thinking.

She gave him her address.

* * *

"Put this on," he said, handing Ally a leather jacket –which fit her perfectly- and a helmet. She did as she was told, her heart pumping with adrenaline.

Soon they were on the road, Ally cuddled up close into the boy's back. She was screaming and laughing and having the time of her life. She had never had this much fun before. She had never been so carefree before. She had never been more stupid.

He walked Ally to her apartment door. "What's your name?" She asks.

"Dylan," he says simply. "We should do this again sometime."

Suddenly the impact of what Ally had done hit her like a ton of bricks. She had kissed a boy, rode on his motorcycle, and led him on all afternoon. She gathered her wits before peeling off the jacket and handing over the helmets. "I'm sorry. I can't."

She slammed the door in his face before he had a chance to respond.

* * *

Ally couldn't sleep tonight. She constantly thought about this Dylan guy and his motorcycle and how much fun she had had. She felt like a totally different person tonight, and she loved the adrenaline; it was something she didn't experience often. But she knew that she had to stay true to Austin, who she knew she had had plenty of fun times with. In fact, he had been her first kiss. He had taken her virginity. He owned her in an entirely different way. But he knew the real Ally: the girl who wrote songs for fun and needed to be "funned up" in order to write a happy song. The girl that had terrible stage fright but would do anything to help Austin's career. The girl who had whistled in his ear and scolded him for not obeying signs. Austin knew Ally better than she did.

Ally's mind drifted to all the milestones the two of them had shared together. She had marked all of them as the most fun she had ever had, each time deciding that this was it. She decided finally that she loved Austin more than anybody could think, and nobody could keep her from that.

* * *

Ally woke up to a living nightmare.

The world had decided to send it's wrath to California, to punish Ally for her wrong doings. The skies opened up, letting free the sheets of rain, blinding lightning and rolling thunder. The windows shook every time thunder was heard. But that wasn't the worst part.

Ellie was out like a light on the couch, snoring like a bear with her arm dangling off the side and her mouth open to catch flies.

Ally's phone was blowing up on her bedside table, vibrating and singing Austin's _"Double Take" _with Dez's picture flashing on the screen.

She picked it up quickly, hoping Dez would understand that she had been asleep minutes before.

"Ally! It's an emergency!" At the words, Ally began to panic. What had gone wrong? Was there a twister and people were dying? Was there a flood from the downpour that had been sweeping the nation this month? Did Dez get in a car accident or something and was calling Ally, his wisest friend, for help?

Nope. It was a different kind of emergency altogether.

"What? What happened? Grab a blanket, hide in the bathtub! Get to the highest floor of the building! Learn to swim! Find canned foods and bottles of water!" Ally screamed every emergency trick she knew into the phone until Dez interrupted her.

"Check TigerBop's magazine!" He screeched.

Ally got up quickly, scuttling over to her computer and finding the online issue of TigerBop's magazine. She was so surprised at what the front cover beheld.

The smallest picture in the bottom right corner was of her and Dylan riding on the motorcycle. Her smile was obvious. But the biggest picture, the one that dominated the pink cover, was a huge photo of Dylan kissing Ally. And in this context it could be implied that Ally was enjoying it.

She dropped the phone for a second before she let out an ear shattering scream.

"Dez, is there a way you can make sure Austin _doesn't _see this magazine?" She asks, picking up her phone again but refusing to tear her eyes from the screen in front of her.

"Too late…" Dez said sheepishly, and also guiltily.

"Dez, you need to tell Austin that that boy kissed me. I made it absolutely clear that I was dating Austin but he refused to take no for an answer and planted those lips right on me! I didn't kiss him back." And it was true, she didn't.

"Phew! I was afraid at first, but you're story makes _so _much more sense!" Austin's voice was heard in the background.

"Austin?!" Ally shouted.

"Dez, gimmie the phone!" His huge smile was evident in his voice. "Hey, Ally!"

"Austin!" It was all she could do not to reach into her phone and hug him like that. Instead she hugged a pillow.

"Sorry about that magazine rumor. They suck, don't they?" He says. Ally was in total shock. He really trusted her that much.

"Yeah. I _swear _that was taken out of context." Ally rushes, apologizing one more time.

"I know, I know," Austin chuckles. "They do that to me all the time." That was true. Once they had caught a photo of Austin turned to the side with his finger up his nose. Except it was actually beside his nose, and he had been joking around trying to get Ally to smile that one day when she was in such a sour mood she refused to get out of bed. He had taken her out to the beach and was doing silly things to make her laugh. Rumors started spreading that Austin was unsanitary and he had to make a video saying how out of context the photos were and the magazine was boycotted for months by Auslly fans.

"So Dez is in Denver?" Ally asks, her smile couldn't get any wider; it was already from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I got to meet Johnny Depp! How cool is that?" He squeaked. His voice had been doing that a lot lately because of how much he'd been using it. Not that Ally minded; she loved hearing him squeak. You could hear Austin and Dez doing their little handshake in the background before he returned to speak to  
Ally.

"Hey listen, I gotta go. But I'm gonna call you from the next hotel, okay? I'll be performing in..." he took a moment to think. "

"Soon you'll be performing in L.A," She smiled. Ally was counting down the days until he performed in her area.

"I can't wait!" Austin squealed.

"Bye, Austin!" Ally called into the phone. She always had to be the one to hang up first or else he would never leave.

"See ya later, Ally!"

And with that, Ally's worst day turned out to be a pretty darn good one.

* * *

**a/n ZOMG how fluffy is that? Very. Okay, so I should be updating this weekend (hopefully) and maybe even earlier than that. Who knows? :D I'm really excited for the next chapter, it's gonna be great. **

**By the way, Tigerbop is like a parody of Tigerbeat. xP **


	4. Dreams and Disasters

**Dreams and Disasters**

**a/n OKAY so this is chapter 4. ;D I really love this chapter so much so I'm excited for you to read it. So go on, read. ^-^ And the song that I'm using for this chapter was just begging for the part, it fits the chapter titles perfectly! :O **

**I have to warn you guys, the rating is going to change to M pretty soon (in about 4 chapters, but I'll tell you exactly when, when the moment comes. ) so I don't know if you guys will want to actually continue reading it if you shouldn't be. Other than that, I'd say let's get on with the story!**

**(By the way, this chapter takes place the same day and time the other chapter did. Kind of like a MEANWHILE BACK IN BLAHBLAHBLAH...)**

* * *

**Dreams and Disasters **

_We were alone, On the road, Driving faster_

_So far from home, We were chasing disaster_

_Hard on the gas, Til the car caught on fire_

_We have to laugh, As the smoke billowed higher_

_I wanna feel alive forever after_

_And you say_

_You wanna feel alive forever after_

* * *

Life was easy. Singing was easy. Dancing was easy. Signing autographs was easy. Smiling at his screaming fans, was easy. He lived an easy life.

He woke with a start.

Although his days were simple and fun, his nights were traumatic. He constantly had nightmares, and sometimes it would get so bad that he would stay up all night, afraid that the darkness would take him again. It often caused dark purple and blue bruises under his eyes, which were covered up with makeup effortlessly. He took a moment to think back to his nightmare.

It had started out okay, reuniting with Dez and Trish and Ally on the beach. Immediately he knew something was off because Trish would have been back first, then Austin. Dez and Ally would be the last of the group to return. Despite this, here they all were. Almost instantly, Austin and Ally did one of those cute moments where couples are running towards each other in slow much and meet in a romantic beach kiss just as a wave strikes the shore. It was long and full of love. After the two pulled away the blond had gone to chat with his carrot topped friend. Unbeknownst to him, Ally had gone to make out with another boy, with long black hair and green eyes and a leather jacket and ripped jeans.

"Sorry, Austin. Dylan's hotter," the words left Ally's mouth but it wasn't her voice. In fact, it was that annoying blond chick from Tigerbop T.v.

And that was when Austin awoke.

He knew this had been a result from seeing the newest issue of Tigerbop just as he went to bed last night, but he knew that this was a rumor and he trusted Ally completely.

He rubbed the tired from his eyes before going through his morning routine: splashing his face, eating some microwavable frozen pancakes, showering, brushing his teeth, and getting dressed before heading off to the mic check.

He was already running late, so he ran down the sidewalk through the parking lot as he pulled his grey hoodie on. With his eyes focused on his fixing his jacket, he had ran face first into someone. By reflex he apologized, and took his eyes off of himself to look at this person properly.

His jaw may as well have just fallen to his high tops.

This individual was not an unfamiliar face. His hair was dark, light brown streaks but mostly orange. His eyes were brown and his cheeks and nose were dotted with freckles. He was tall and lanky, but had a huge smile on his face.

It hadn't even been two seconds before they pulled each other into a tight bear hug. "Austin!" He shouted.

"Dez!"

After pulling apart, they continued down the same direction, searching for Austin's dark blue Camero (which the tour bus had been towing down the country with them). They both climbed in and Dez wasted no time running the tips of his fingers over the ratty leather seats.

"So, where to?" Dez asks as Austin started the car, which refused to do so.

"Well, if I can get this piece of crap to start, the Labor Day party." That was where the stage and mics and stuff were, Austin would be the entertainment at the barbeque. As a reward he got new fans and delicious food.

"Do you think you could drop me off at the trailer park after your mic check?" The blond didn't even need to think for his answer. It was only 7 a.m –the earliest Austin had ever gotten up- and after an hour of the mic check he would have the rest of the day to do whatever until he had to return at 8 p.m.

"Only if I can meet Johnny Depp," he smirked. Suddenly the engine roared to life and they were on their merry way.

The long winding roads were empty and since Austin had no idea what the speed limit was, his foot never left the gas pedal. The car was moving fast and he accidentally blew a red light. The two of them were shouting as the wind blowing in from the rolled down windows spread its way through their hair and the car.

That's when the car came to a screeching stop.

The air bag blew up in their faces. The two of them rushed out of the car and the first thing they did was check their limbs for bumps and bruises. Austin had a small bruise on his cheek bone from the air bag but that was about it. Dez had wacked his head against the top of the door as they rushed out of the car, but other than that hilarious mistake, the two of them were uninjured.

There was black smoke billowing through the hood of the car, and Austin didn't even want to risk opening it to see the problem. He knew the problem with his car: everything.

The boys laughed for a moment, mocking the car's tragic end. They pulled the car into the grass that was beside the road and they continued their way to their destination.

Austin and Dez took turns throwing rocks at birds that flew by –they missed them all- until they finally got to Austin's mic check. Because Austin had been driving so fast earlier, they didn't end up late. There must have been about 100 people here, and that population would only grow as the day went on. Austin climbed the stage and tapped on the microphone.

"Hey, I'm Austin Moon!" He got some familiar cheers from the crowd. "I'd like you guys to know that my best friend and music video film director is in the audience today," he said. "Dez!" He got more claps and whoops.

"Sing a song!" Some random guy with a beard and gruffy voice shouted at the boy on stage.

Austin sang _"A Billion Hits"_ without moving from his wooden stool in front of the microphone. "Thank you!" and then he ran off stage and out of the crowd.

"Okay, Dez, let's head to that trailer park."

* * *

"Hey, you're Austin Moon," the man said with a smile on his face.

"And you're Johnny Depp! That's so cool!" Austin hollered before doing his regular handshake with Dez.

"It's nice to meet you," Mr. Depp said curtly. Austin caught on, and cleared his throat.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir." This made the actor chuckle before he walked off.

"That was so awesome!" Austin whisper-yelled at his friend.

After Austin got to meet the actors, the boys made their way to Dez's trailer on the movie set. He had laptops and cameras and cell phones galore. "Hold on, I have to tell Ally something real quick."

The declaration had caught Austin off guard and confuzzled him. How would he speak to Ally? He picked up a cell phone and dialed her number quickly, and Dez mentioned the TigerBop magazine. Austin heard Ally scream and then explain how this had happened. Afterwards, Austin and Ally chatted for hours on the phone until the blond had to leave for his performance.

The next few hours consisted of walking to the Labor Day Party in Denver, Austin performed a series of songs, and the boys stuffed their faces with barbeque. Eventually the boys had to part ways and Austin was on his way to another city the next morning.

* * *

**a/n ahh sorry the end was so rushed. I got distracted by the commercials for Frankenweenie and Austin & Ally season 2 and I just felt the need to rush the ending of this story. :/ Sorry about that. **


	5. Ellie and Enchantments

**a/n Holy Cow it's been so long since I updated! :O I'm so sorry! D: Anyways, happy new year! (It's the year of the fangirls, what with Sea of Monsters, Catching Fire, and City of Bones movies coming out.) **

**This is basically a filler chapter. I'm not particularly sure if you have to read it in order to understand the next chapter… I'll let you know when I get to that issue. **

_Enchanted – Owl City _

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you too. _

_The lingering question kept me up_

_2AM who do you love?_

_I wondered til I'm wide awake_

_Now I'm pacing back and forth_

_Wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say, _

_Hey it was enchanting to meet you_

* * *

It was 2AM on a normal Friday night. Well actually, not a normal Friday night. It was in fact Saturday morning, and nothing considered _normal _actually happened the afternoon before.

The music-note shaped lamp on Ally Dawson's bedside table glowed. If you were to tap the bulb, even for a millisecond, you would burn your finger, because that light had been blaring since Ally got home at 9PM.

Said female was pacing her bedroom floor and running her hands messily through her brown hair. She had made an attempt to sleep, but the question she had been asked hours before was relentlessly ringing around in her skull and disabled her of any chance of sleep tonight.

"_Who do you love?" _

The problem was, she didn't know. There was Dallas, the totally cute cell phone accessory cart guy. With his hair that flops just the right way, warm brown eyes, that scent of a warm summer breeze, and the name of a city in Texas, who couldn't love the guy? He was just as dorky as Ally was, and she had once been ecstatic about that. That he was a terrible dancer. The one thing that bothered her was that he pronounced "library" as "libary", and that was one of her biggest pet peeves. Ally had mowed every lawn on his block for him, though he didn't even ask her to mow his.

But then there was Austin Moon. The blond haired boy loved music and pancakes. The overnight internet sensation. Her partner in crime. One of her best friends. She didn't like him at first. She had scolded him for drumming drums, when it was clearly advertised that he was not permitted to, with corndogs no less. No food in the store. She had scolded him for not obeying signs. And she embarrassed herself on live television because Austin wanted to make up to her for accidentally stealing her song. But he had done her so many sweet gestures that she couldn't help but fall for him. Not to mention he was musically talented, and wasn't necessarily unattractive.

Ally was afraid that by dating Austin, that it would ruin Austin's rapidly growing career. But if she went out with Dallas it would break Austin's heart, and she would never want to do that.

_Who do you love?_

Ally let out an audible sigh. She was exhausted. Her body was exhausted. Her mind was exhausted. The poor girl couldn't handle it. She flopped down onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

There was a knock on her balcony door.

Ally jumped at the noise. Her room was on the second floor. She silently walked over to the sliding glass door and poked her head through the shades. It was the bleached blond himself, smiling a lopsided grin. Ally was sure she was blushing, but her mind was clouded with the following thoughts: He must've climbed like a monkey to get up here! Ohmaigawsh can he feel my heart beating? It's beating really hard and really fast. Do I look nervous? I probably do. _Who do you love? _

Ally slid the door open, making sure she was quiet because it was in fact, 2AM, and her father was asleep.

"What are you doing here?" Ally asked as Austin stepped into the room and leaned against a wall beside her mirror.

"Just wanted to talk," he replied simply. Ally noticed that he hadn't looked her in the eye just yet.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked gently as she sat down on the chest at the end of her bed, in front of Austin.

"Yeah," he admitted.

The conversation was going kind of well, though Ally could tell how awkward Austin felt. She was sure that he couldn't sleep because he was afraid of the answer he would receive in the morning.

"Come sit down. You must be tired from climbing up the side of my house," Ally patted the chest beside her.

Austin obeyed. The boy was pretty tired, not only from climbing, but from running to Ally's house. He had exhausted his mind pondering over Ally all night, and he was suffering from lack of sleep. When he sat down, if there was a heaven, he was sure he was there.

After about a minute of awkward silence, Austin glanced up at Ally, and the two locked eyes for the first time all night. And in this action, it was as if they had initiated some sort of magnetic field around each other, and they were simply attracted to the other. Because the next thing either of them knew, they were sharing a kiss.

Correction: now, Austin was in heaven.

When they pulled away, all of the awkwardness from earlier was vaporized and the air was so much lighter.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ally whispered.

"Of course."

"If you could describe how we met in one word, what would it be?" Ally smiled and wrapped her hands around Austin's neck. The question was answered. The boy thought for a second, and then smirked. He had heard this in a song before.

"Enchanting," he grinned, before leaning in to kiss Ally again.

And when they did, Austin felt as if his brain was melting right through his body.

* * *

Ally couldn't believe she had been so unsure of that question. If you were to ask her that now, she simply would have said "Austin Moon," and carried on with her life.

The female in question was sitting on her bed simply pondering life and the space time continuum when her beautiful aunt Ellie exploded into the room.

"I got a movie part!" She shouted, scaring the Hades out of the poor girl who had once been quietly content. Ally jumped up and hugged her aunt, though she was so much taller than her, and Ellie was wearing really tall high heels, which didn't help.

"Congratulations!" She squealed.

After Ally and Ellie calmed down the aunt explained what the movie was about to the niece, Ally was left alone in her room while Ellie went to practice her lines.

Her phone buzzed.

Ally lay on her stomach on top of her comfy fluffy bed and opened a text. It was from Dylan.

_Hey cutie_

Ally thought for a second. She thought back to the memory she had thought of earlier. She began to type.

_If you could explain how we met in one word, what would it be?_

She got an answer immediately.

_Pretty cool_

And in that instant, Ally's mind was made up about how she felt about Dylan. Maybe he was a cute daredevil, but he would never get musical humor the way Austin did.

Yeah, when she met Dylan it was pretty cool.

But meeting Austin was definitely enchanting.

* * *

**a/n oh, how I apologize for all of the references. Percy Jackson references, Owl City references, probably other references that I didn't catch. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this fluff filled chapter. Oh, and in case you didn't notice, the beginning was a flashback. (I hate reading long paragraphs in italics… so I didn't put it in italics.) **


End file.
